Miracles and Hardships
by SierLeAn
Summary: A week after mating season, Shadow and Mephiles are now mates, now they have to face telling their friends the news, criticism, an unexpected surprise in the form of baby hedgehogs, and a crazy GUN Commander... bad summery and title, I'm sorry, there will be Mpreg, Mephadow, Sonourge, cursing and mentions of adult situations, but nothing to revealing. R&R please.
1. Beginning

**WARNINGS: Mpreg, Mephadow with Mephiles as the uke/sub/bottom, some Sonourge, some cursing, mentions of sex and some FCs, will be minor**

**How the Mpreg happens WILL be explained**

**Disclaimer: I will only do this for the first chapter. I DO NOT own _any_ of the Sonic characters. It'd be cool if I did, but I don't**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

It had been a week since mating season ended and Shadow was worried, he and Mephiles had become mates and he didn't know how to tell anyone, he was pretty sure Sonic would be okay with it, the guy couldn't hate anyone no matter who they were or what they've done, his mate was _Scourge_ for Chaos sakes, that had been a huge shock, so Shadow was sure he'd be fine with it, it was the others, mainly Amy, Knuckles, Silver and Blaze, both hadn't been able to go back when time had restarted, and probably Rouge and Omega, Shadow wasn't to worried about Tails though, the kit may be a bit nervous around Mephiles, especially when around Sonic, but he was pretty open minded so it shouldn't be a problem

Shadow broke from his thoughts and looked down at his mate, curled up against him asleep, though he would never _ever_ say it out loud, for fear of ruining his reputation and making Mephiles mad, the shade was beautiful, his ebony fur glistened and was silky and soft, his eyes were like pools of toxic fire, fierce, determined, mysterious and filled with love and desire for Shadow and Shadow only, there were so many other things about Mephiles that were so irresistable and Shadow loved every one of them, once more pulling himself from his thoughts Shadow took Mephiles' shoulder and shook him lightly "C'mon Mephy, time to get up.." it didn't take long for Mephiles to wake, his glowing toxic green eyes blinking lazily as he was pulled into the real world "Mmm.." yawning the shade glanced at the clock then back at Shadow "It's seven in the morning Shadzy..." Shadow smiled "I know love but we need to get ready, remember Sonic invited me to a picnic with everyone, we were going to break the news to everyone that you're back and we're mates.." Mephiles groaned and slowly sat up, stretching the stiffness from his muscles and it took all of Shadow's will power to not jump him, to hell with the picnic

After a quick shower the two put their shoes and gloves on and grabbed the food they were asked -ordered- to bring, they stepped outside and on a silent signal they sped off, quickly exiting their small spaced out neighborhood, through the woods and farms surrounding it, into the more populated towns and finally to the small park at the edge of Station Square, as they entered the large grassy area they spotted a few groupsof families, friends and couples already spread out on blankets, and in the normal spot, under a large tree, was Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Scourge, Rouge, the Chaotix, Silver, Blaze, and a few others, Shadow glanced at his mate, knowing he was wondering the same thing Shadow was. How will they approach them?

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Bad title.**

**Oh my gosh guys I am so So SO _SO _sorry! I know I've been a disappointment to you all by not updating my stories and I am very, truly sorry, I know I've said this before but I _will_ finish them, I'm going to update SML and BAN and maybe rewrite a few parts in Barren but they _will_ be finished. All of them except Complicated. I've lost my muse for it and the concept is over done, I hate when someone doesn't finish a story just as much as the next person but I can't continue Complicated, I may give it to someone of come back to it later, but for now it's discontinued and you don't have my permission to adopt it. The reasons I've been late is because of school, family, and I found out a while ago that I have Scoliosis and Lordosis, the former being when the spine curves to the side and the latter being when the lower spine bends inward, so I needed to get that dealt with, I've also had major writers block and I'm trying to get my ideas back.**

**You're all probably guessing that the same will happen with this story but this is actually based on a RolePlay with my friend on deviantart so I have the basic ideas for it, also this is set after my Mephadow lemon one-shot, titled 'Heat', on Inkbunny, which will not be posted on Fanfiction, it stays on IB.**


	2. Announcement

"Hi Shadz!"

Everyone looked up at the blue blur's exclamation, sure enough the red streaked hedgehog was approaching the table, his usual stoic mask in place, tucked under one arm was a box with the food he had reluctantly agreed to bring, red eyes gazed at them with no readable emotion, he nodded in greeting, carefully setting the box on the fold up table they had set up

"So how've you been Shadow? We haven't seen you in quite a while," Sonic asked

Shadow bit his tongue, wondering how to go about this "I have been... occupied," he replied "You all remember Soleanna?" he caught some of them shivering at the mention of the city

"We all do Shadow, how can we not?" Amy said bitterly

"I have... made an interesting discovery that involves our time there.." he said, ear twitching slightly as he heard his mate chuckle from his hiding spot

"What is it Shadow?" Sonic questioned, he had kind of enjoyed that adventure

The red eyed 'hog sighed through his nose '_Here we go.._' he thought "Awhile ago I found.." he hesitated a moment before deciding to be blunt about it "Mephiles is still alive." this immediately caused the gathered Mobians to bombard him with questions

"What! How is that possible!" "What happened Shadow!" "Was there a fight? Did you win?" and many others

Shadow growled, fed up with them "QUIET!" silence quickly decended on the group, almost everyone looking at Shadow with wide demanding eyes "There was no fight, I found him during mating season, he couldn't have fought even if he wanted," he said and he didn't have to see Mephiles to know that he was a bit ticked with his statement, everyone quickly knew what he meant by that "I found him in the woods, some things were said and.." he took a deep breath "We are now mates."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

After the initial explosion from the others wore off Shadow continued "I don't know when it started but it did and we are now together, anyone with a problem with that can go f*ck themselves." he glanced sharply at the ones he knew would be against the idea, giving Sonic a chance to speak

"I think it's great you finally found someone Shadz!" he was grinning and genuine, Shadow was relieved, he'd never admit it but Sonic was a good friend "So where is he?"

As if on cue Mephiles slowly reformed beside Shadow, having been hiding in the red streaked hedgehog's shadow, he was still in the form Shadow had first found him in, having taken it as his image since he didn't want to feel like a copy of Shadow and avoid misunderstandings, but even with his new look he was still recognizable as Mephiles

As soon as the shade appeared almost everyone tensed, Amy was angry about Sonic's death even though he was revived, Silver was still sore about being tricked, Knuckles was being protective and cautious, Scourge had heard of the things Mephiles had done and was weary, Tails could still remember seeing Sonic cold and lifeless, Rouge had witnessed some of Mephiles' wrong doings, and Blaze had seen some of what Mephiles could do and had heard of what else he had done, the only ones not tensing was Sonic, Cream and Vanilla, and the Chaotix

Mephiles smiled and bowed, much like he had when he and Shadow first met after he got out of the scepter, "Good morning everyone," he greeted, loving the way some shivered in mild fear at his voice, he might've changed his ways but he liked the way he could easily unease people, he straighted and looked at the gathered Mobians "It's wonderful seeing everyone again.." he said, knowing that to some the feelings weren't mutual

Sonic smiled and walked over "Nice to finally meet ya Mephiles!" he grinned

"It's good to officially meet you as well," he replied, shaking the hero's hand "And under much better conditions then before.."

Sonic chuckled "That's for sure, so you and Shadz are really together huh?" the two dark hedgehogs glanced at each other and Mephiles smirked "Yes, that is something I'm not ashamed of admitting.." Scourge then got the nerve to walk up to them, relaxing after seeing that his mate wouldn't be hurt

"So you're Mephiles huh? I've heard quite a bit about you.." and there was that smirk that Shadow dreaded, one that told of mischief and embarrasment "So.. which of you bottoms?"

Shadow facepalmed, he should have known, glancing at his mate he saw that Mephiles didn't seemed fazed by the question, though his pale muzzle couldn't hide the faint pink tint on his cheeks, Sonic sighed and followed Shadow's own action and facepalmed himself as well, though it wasn't as subtle as Shadow's had been, everyone elses reactions were of disgust at the mental image and confusion from the younger ones. Mephiles crossed his arms "I don't see how that's any of your buisness, but if you _must_ know, I'm the bottom." cue more disgusted looks from the others. Shadow sighed heavily, this would be a long day..

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hey everyone, sorry for the slight wait and the crappy chapter ^^;**

**Not much to say other then informing you that I gave Mephiles a slightly more original look, he still looks the same but there are a few differences, if you want to see just go on my DeviantArt page, into my gallery and look for the folder titled MS Paint, I made Mobian versions of Solaris and Iblis plus a more original design for Mephy**


End file.
